mr_love_queens_choicefandomcom-20200223-history
Stage 3-3
Stage 3-3 is a story stage of Chapter 3: Idol Power. Script Expand for script. *Remembering our parting promise last time, I specially made some pudding to give to Kiro for my visit. *'Staff': I'm sorry, you can't enter without a credential. *'MC': Hi, I'm the producer of MC Company. I'm here to visit the set. (Shows business card) *'Staff': (Barely looks) A fan again? Come on, you're a student. Stop pretending. You did make a nice card though... *Anna didn't believe me, the staff doesn't believe me, and now I'm starting to doubt it too... *'MC': No, I'm not a student... *'Staff': Tch! I can't stand you stalker fans. Security! *'MC': (Panic) Please, I'm a reporter for City News. I have a press card and everything. *'Staff': (Takes card and inspects carefully)... Journalist, huh? Certainly don't seem like one... *'Staff': Tch-- Come in. *Good thing I also came here as a journalist. *'MC': Thanks. Do you know where Kiro is? *'Staff': Are you a journalist or a journalist fan? You can't interview a guest without a reservation. *'Staff': Go to the makeup room for the extras if you want to interview someone. That way. Don't wander about! *Okay, I have time anyway. I can call Kiro after I finish an interview. *I happened to find something quite interesting when I entered the makeup room. *'Blond Kid': No private room for me? Unbelievable! *'Blond Kid': Do you call this dirty dishwater tea? *'Bob Utility Girl': If you're done with makeup, get out of the way. You'll probably get edited out anyway. And still so whiney. *'Blond Kid': To whom do you think you are speaking? *I find this pretty amusing, so I decide to get an interview with this boy. *'MC': Hello, I'm a journalist for City News. May I interview you? *'Blond Kid': A person of my standing doesn't go around giving interviews. *'Bob Utility Girl': What is she thinking about... interviewing this little boy while so many stars are here? *'Long-hair Utility Man': Too funny... if she asks, I'm refusing too. Can't afford to embarrass myself. *'Makeup Designer': What's a journalist doing here? Get out now. You're disturbing our work. *I didn't expect to cause such a commotion. I made an apology and prepared to leave. *'Kiro': Think it over. You won't regret it. *'Crowd': Kiro!! *The appearance of Kiro instantly made the makeup room boil with excitement. *But, when did he sneak up behind me! *'MC': (Smiling surprisedly) Kiro. *'Kiro': Miss Chips, hi! We meet again. *'Blond Kid': (Blushes) Ahem... Hello, I'm Christian. I graduated from the Royal College of Art. I quite admire your music... *'Kiro': Yeah. If there's time later, I'd love to chat about music. *'Blond Kid': (Blinks) Re-- really? *Kiro pushes me in front of Christian. *'Kiro': So, do you want to let her interview you? *'Kiro': She's my favorite producer. Doing an interview with her will get you noticed by a lot of people. *'Kiro': What do you say? *'Blond Kid': (Nodding excitedly) Of course! I'd love to. *'Bob Utility Girl': Can I be interviewed too? *'Long-hair Utility Man': And me! *'Makeup Designer': (Brushing her hair back) Miss journalist, would you want to interview a makeup designer? *The atmosphere has done a 180. Everyone's become so positive... *Perhaps Kiro made them believe I'm a good friend of his. *'MC': Please be patient. I'll interview you all one at a time. *'Kiro': Then I'll be on set. See you later. *'MC': Mm, thanks. *Kiro waved his hands with a smile and left the makeup room. *Everyone in the room waved back and silently watching him leave. *When I finally escaped from the dressing room, I had a pile of material collected. *This experience has taught me to disguise myself a bit before going into a scene to gather information. Category:Stages Category:Chapter 3: Idol Power